


Try That Again

by Maiika



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: Goku doesn’t listen too well.  But they’re in bed, it’s late, and Chi-Chi is well-versed in giving second chances.•prompt fill from my tumblr•
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Try That Again

**Author's Note:**

> From a slew of one-sentence prompts found on my tumblr sent for my latest follower milestone. Thank you to those of you who sent these in ❤️
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“Goku, this is the opposite of what I told you to do.”

“Huh?”

Chi-Chi closes her eyes, grinding her teeth as Goku leans in, closing the space between them in their bed. As she shoves him away, he whines, but he’s _just_ going to have to live with the consequences of his actions. Chi-Chi whips a rigid finger toward the untidy pile of clothes on the floor, _one_ item of which Goku should currently be wearing.

“What did you do?” she coaxes, in the same way she addresses her shame-faced children when they’ve made a mistake.

“Aw, Chi-Chi, I did what ya told me to…”

_“What_ did you do?” she repeats through gnashing teeth. “Did you get _dressed_ for bed?”

Goku laughs and rubs his head in that same old sheepish gesture which would usually make Chi-Chi giddy, but she isn’t feeling giddy at all right now. She’s quite tired of having to _repeat herself_ more for her husband than her actual children.

“Kinda?” Goku says, his pitch rising as he shrugs and bares his teeth from his lean against the headboard, his wide grin apparent in the dim lighting. “Ya know I like t’sleep in the nude.”

“Goku!”

Unfettered by Chi-Chi’s fury, Goku leans in to claim Chi-Chi’s lips again. Chi-Chi smacks him in the head as she dodges his puckered lips, almost too late.

“No!” she snaps, folding her arms across her nightie as she raises her chin. “Not until you start learning to do what you’re s’pposed to. It’s inappropriate, Goku! What if one of the boys was t’walk in here?”

“They see me naked all the time.”

Chi-Chi feels her cheeks _burn._ “Not when you’re in bed with me, they don’t! I won’t be kissin’ you until you start to listen.”

“Wh-what?” Goku cries. The bed shakes with his reaction as he crawls closer, his clasped, pleading hands pressing against Chi-Chi’s arm. “Wait, no. Don't take kissing away from me.”

Chi-Chi harrumphs, raising her chin higher. “As if you even notice me anymore. If you can’t pay attention to me when I ask you to do a simple task, you can’t possibly pay attention to my lips.”

She knows he _does_ pay attention, but she won’t admit it. He’s pouting at her side, which would be a clear indicator even _if_ Chi-Chi didn’t notice the way Goku’s eyes linger on her whenever he thinks no one else is watching.

“I-I’ll be good,” Goku says, sliding away so the covers pull against Chi-Chi’s thighs.

She turns, opening one eye to see that Goku really is moving to do as he already should have. He bends and reaches for his boxers, the shadows from the light cast by Chi-Chi’s bedside lamp spilling into the crests and valleys of his muscular rear end as he moves. This view greatly improves Chi-Chi’s mood. She feels her heart rate quicken as she’s mesmerized by the changing form in the shadows as Goku rises with boxers in hand.

Chi-Chi clears her throat. “You’ll keep those on all night.”

“Yeah, okay,” Goku says, his voice deep and pouty, “but i’m cooler like _this,_ Chi-Chi.”

Chi-Chi laughs and brushes from her eyes a cascade of dark hair as it falls loose from her updo. “I’m not tryin’ to make you uncomfortable. I just don’t want Gohan an’ Goten t’know what we get up to at night whe–”

“Ah well, they have t’find out eventually, don’t they?” Goku says as he flops back into the bed, boxers and all, making the sheets billow around him. He tilts his head to look back at Chi-Chi with wide eyes turned upside down. “I thought ya _wanted_ Gohan t’get married like us, Chi-Chi.”

“I do! I–” Chi-Chi shakes her head and presses a hand to her flaming cheek. She refuses to acknowledge the lude prerequisites to her becoming a grandmother. “Let’s stop talking, Goku. It's time for bed.”

“Mm, okay,” Goku says with a wide yawn, his fists pressing toward the bedroom ceiling before air wafts over Chi-Chi’s skin. Goku is at her side again, seeking her gaze. “Does this mean I can kiss ya now?”

She doesn’t know how he does it, how he still manages it after everything he does wrong. But Goku makes Chi-Chi’s heart flutter when he smiles at her this way. His request is so innocent and precious. His eyes are only for her.

Silently, she nods, closes her eyes, and waits.

Goku’s kiss comes softly, not needy or demanding, not asking for anything more from her. It’s just _Goku,_ letting Chi-Chi feel how much she means to him.

She sighs when their lips separate. “I love you.”

Goku slides beneath the sheets with a tired hum. “Love ya, too, Chi.”

Chi-Chi closes her eyes and slides in beside Goku. The bed is warm now, smelling of her fabric cleaner, Goku’s tussles with nature, and the fresh air Chi-Chi uses to dry her linens in the sun. It won’t be long before she fades into a perfect slumber beside the man she loves. She wiggles her feet beneath the sheets and freezes. Something is there, tangled with her toes. The moment she recognizes the fabric for what it is, Chi-Chi purses her lips and curls her fingers into her pillowcase. 

She growls. “Goku…”

“Sorry, sorry,” Goku says with a nervous chuckle, wiggling frantically beneath the blankets. “I’ll put them back on. I don’t know how–”

“Oh, shut it and go to sleep!” Chi-Chi snaps. 

Goku presses his head back into the mattress, making the bed dip and tilt as he raises his hips and shimmies back into his boxers. A throaty chuckle escapes him and breaks through the darkness as Chi-Chi switches off her bedside lamp. Chi-Chi growls, cutting off Goku’s laughter, which ebbs into a whimper. She turns her back to Goku and makes noise about punching and adjusting her pillow. He goes silent. As payback, she’s going to let him think she’s angry, as she should be. He can sweat it until the morning. But in the darkness where he can’t see her, Chi-Chi smiles silently to herself.   
  


She’ll prepare a great, big breakfast at dawn to let Goku know all is forgiven.


End file.
